This invention relates to dispensers for stacks of paper articles.
A typical paper article dispenser includes a housing which stores a stack of paper articles, such as note slips. Individual note slips are removed through an opening in the top of the housing. Some dispensers include a spring positioned beneath the stack for biasing the stack towards the opening. This ensures that the uppermost note slip is located adjacent to the opening for easy removal.
One type of biasing spring is U-shaped and is oriented sideways in the housing so that one leg of the U rests against the bottom of the housing and the other leg engages the underside of the stack. Other dispensers use a similarly positioned helical spring instead.